Zangief Story
by I have no talent
Summary: This story is dedicated to one character in Wreck it Ralph. Zangief have manage to get glimpse of spotlight for one scene. But what about his life in arcade. He think he has a similar role like Ralph -a bad guy and want to be respect. He got some thing big that he can chew off. A short fiction about him
1. I am Zangief Story

I know this out from the content story but I like to give one character a try. Zangief from Street fighter 2. Please tell me if it good or not.

Chapter 1-I am Zangief from USSR

* * *

I am Zangief and I am bad guy but not really a bad guy. Or a not a bad guy but a really bad guy. I am confused with my own word. The important is I am Zangief from Street Fighter 2 and everyone except to read about the Ralph and sweet Vanellope and most the reader love that but not Zangief. Why not Zangief?

I and Ralph are same thing role. I mean bad characters role. At the first meeting that I saw him attend that he complained that nobody care about him and got tossed down from the building and landed in mud by time after time when the little handy man, Felix win the game. Big deal for Ralph, think about my side. Everyone hates me. Not the character from my console or the gamers itself.

The gamer use other character to beat me up. I mean all the character even that ugly green fur ball got his chance to be use used except me. Of course I can't beat myself up. Why I am so different. Maybe I am muscular well built or because the gamer like to see me bruise and bump when I being defeat it.

To release my tension and stress, I always attend Bad Anon on every Friday as if I am going to a Sunday church to me, watching them sigh and whine about their days in arcade life being stab, push or blow up like the egg man got every turns for every day in his life because cool blue hedgehog bump his machine. Why egg man can make good machine? Or put some gun to blow up like my country will do. A fist or a gun.

Then a zombie who can make two words out from him. "Bad" or "Good". I have rather to talk to him to sleep under the ground forever. That why, I am always there for the meeting to enjoy that moment of that time and to know that I am not the worse for all. I am no need to become a hero like Ralph need bad like until that day have come for me.

Something has changed my life and more specific. A gamer.

I was thought I was lucky. A gamer selected me as his character to fight against the other. The guys from my console doesn't believe it but it was truth. My name called out and it was my first to see my player. For almost a years, I had to stay on the cold storage and it about time I had been selected. It was scrawny little girl with a big spec. Is my luck going better or worse. I can't tell but letting you know. It was a worse day in my life and I rather choose to get beating. Laughing, come on. A girl. I was excepting a boy or over grown size man.

I was dead inside before the game start and play by a girl. How low that I can go. Compare with Ralph. I was rather switch places with him and stick with the mud.

But then, it was different. My body was moving more efficient than before as if she had a better control on me. I counter and pound my first opponent knock out which Dhalsim, and following character. E Honda and a surprising defeat Ken. I was happy to be selected and at least someone knew my potential fighting even she is a girl. I think we are a great partner. Like Ralph and sweet tiny Vanellope. I found a bond my own bond. Me and spec girl.

To be continue


	2. The confusion

Chapter 2-Confusion

I checked my stat on the screen system which mostly I didn't care about. My life was easy one and didn't bother about the winning and losing or my overall performance for past years since our console being plugged. Without a reason, that I had an urge to check it out.

Maybe because of that little girl that I began think about her. The inspiration bring me back as reminder that I am fighter. No, I am pro wrestler. I touched the screen and keying my ID and password when the pop box came out. Then another box popped out about my profile, my image of me (Very good looking) and my finally my stat. "Oh my god. This is not me." I was screaming inside my thought and my eyes popped out a little. "5 percent is my winning and no streak win" Man, I am suck.

"You are suck." Ken just walked passed me behind and his eyes got attention about my score.  
"I beat you last week."I yelled at him  
"It just a fluke and I got careless. I was caught by surprise that a girl choose you." He replied  
"I will be beat you again." I yelled again  
"Maybe at tapper." Ken seem didn't believed in me.

"I got to do something." I had to pick up myself a dignity and start fixing my win. There was something I could about to do

A meeting bad anon...

That was the time was I had chance to get my advice and M. Bison was not there for the meeting. He was bossy type and would give me some advice for me not to win. He believed a bad character should not be winning a side but he is a bad guy and he did the opposite way of losing.

"Today, we will give some moment for our Zangief friend to tell us about his unhappy time." Clyde makes an announcement for the member to listen my whining.  
"Hi, my name is Zangief." It was the usual formal opening statement to all member.  
"I don't want be a bad guy." That was my bold statement, too bold that make the member gasped.  
"What do you mean? You don't want to be a bad guy."Clyde asked.  
"I thought I was before. Until I check my profile that stated I am pro wrestler only" I said  
"Then why you think you are bad guy before?" Clyde asked again and everyone in the room nodded.  
"I don't know. I just feel that way. I was beaten most of the time. You know, bad guy always lose." I claimed the fact which I am doubt it now. The other nodded with "yes" word.

"What make you think different this time?" Clyde asked with his interest this time  
"Because a gamer chooses me from the roster." I claimed.  
"Well, is it the first time?" Clyde asked again  
"No. I got chosen before at sometime. But most them are newbie or totally mean the gamers make me lose badly which they think I was not losing humiliate enough." I claimed.  
"Human bad. Zangief good." Zombie said with the hatchet rising to salute and then lean his head on Cyborg shoulder. I thanked the zombie for nice words.  
"Then, there is one gamer make me realise something. I don't want to that type of bad anymore." I stood up and posture manly muscle  
"Last time, I remember you were very positive about it when first Ralph visits" Clyde say  
"I know. That why I am in needing help from you all. Can you help me?"

"I know this illness. This called is a personal role disorder. You really need help here. Everyone, please focus about our friend Zangief here. Think and reinforce comment of bad side." Clyde ordered everyone to stand up and form a circle.

What the hell was that? I never hear this one before or seen before. In my mind, this one of serious cases.

"He has a nasty looking face." Cyborg claimed first.  
"He has scar on his body." Saitine speak out  
"He has a bad body odour. I like." Zombie gave his comment of me. I had a bad body odour. Is it really strong related on me as bad character? Maybe the word bad made it so. Everyone shared their thought about me and reinforce my role as what as I should be

The meeting end well and I was hoping that meeting could help me to realized that become a bad guy was not worse thing at all.

To be continue


	3. There she is again

Chapter 3-There she is again

* * *

Days passed without incident and my life is back to normal state. The roster was a bit kind at me for not selected into the arranged match for gamer to play. That mean, I had plenty of time to rest and meditate myself the slogan of bad anon back on my locker room with my eyes close and legs was folding. Just like Dhalsim way of praying stance and I don't know he able folding one to the other in such as way.

My mind didn't think about that gamer girl and the memory of her wipe away slowly. It was good sign for me until that minute that someone banging my metal door. It was Balrog with big fist glove on my door.

"What it is?" I was pissed that interrupt my pray.  
"You being select and get your ass up to the stage." Balrog walked away to return to his station and awaiting his opponent if reached his stage.  
"What do you mean? Oh. Don't tell me, she is here." I remembered back and prayed and was not her again.

There she was. The gamer girl with the big spec, she was staring at me as I am staring back to her. "Why is me again." I was whining again in silence to myself and not openly to her because the program restrict on us, not to freak her out.

Then the screen turned into India background as where my usual challenger: Dhalsim. He is old and skinny to the bone and yet he is the fighter and yoga master.

I knew his fighting styles and as long as his legs and arms stretched. It was the sign of troublesome and caught me off guard at most of the time. It was nothing for me such fragile bones doesn't hurt me much and I can block those blow

But that girl didn't block much as the last time. Maybe she was slow to react or doing on purpose. My body took the punishment

I can't complain because my movement was her control and I had followed to it. The program is a program. We can't take control as how we should move Dhalsim pulled his stint again with flame throw from his breathing mouth as he got to know the fighting pattern from that gamer control me. Weak and simple move. I was a sitting duck

"Man, block it kid. Come on." I caught in flame and lying on the ground, motionless and it was the final blow for me. The screen turned black and the continue screen came out with my bruising looking face begging to continue placed on the countdown timer. I stood up and dust myself off as the black screen block the gamer view of us moving freely on the stage. The Dhalsim stage turned into black and empty space. It was sign for preparation exit for a character being K.O

I could seeDhalsim smirk at me

"I win." Dhalsim claimed to be victor for this round  
"Yes, sure. I am heading back to locker. Nice fight" My eyes were watching the timer countdown as I moved the exit stage door. It was clearly that my mind automatic telling that girl would not gonna to use me again as like other gamer do. I knew myself too well. I am slow even my punch and kick packed with power damage which it was still disadvantage because it was easy to block and counter.

I could see her face clearly with the disappoint look on her face. I just could not help it because that girl was controlling me and my fate to win or to lose.

As I move away from the black stage to the door with my heart in glad mood that the match was over. My mind was focus on relaxing back in my locker room

The timer reset and the stage changed back to Dhalsim stage. I was gave a second chance to fight again.

"What the heck?" Dhalsim caught in surprise. It was rare for a gamer would spend a quarter on less popular characters like me. Here I am stand there and saw in glimpse of my gamer face with a bright confident face as if she knew had the answer. This match was set for me for me.

Dhalsim knew about my move and gamer pattern after the first game and threw everything to me. This time was better as I counter or block it all. My gamer knew her work on the button and I was like pro wrestler again, I felt like a bear and ready to tear some flesh. It had Dhalsim pound to the ground for the first round, just like the first time she used me against Dhalsim.

Dhalsim shoot his fireball at me at second round. I blocked and advance. Dhalsim tried again and again as he spit until, I had reached closely to him and lay bomb on him with my fist of fury. I can see he was sweating as sign of panicking and got pounding from chest and legs got hits and being cornered, Dhalsim was desperate to fight back until I saw his move. The flaming thrower was final resort to push me away and given him time to regain his position.

"Block it. Kid. Come on." If only, I could send my message to her.  
"No, you don't." The gamer slammed the buttons that make my body move an unusual counter. It was a spinning clothesline and direct hit on the face of opponent. I saw some tooth came out from Dhalsim mouth and fly out like a speeding bullets. The force was too great and sending him flying to the ground.

I stood with satisfy victory and the same time, I saw her bouncing up and down at my screen. She was happy. "You are the best." She said to me. I could only stand there with a smile. I know and hoping to say the same thing but in silence

Then she left the game as if she was in hurry on something and left me unattended and nobody to control me. "Hey don't leave me. The game was not over yet" I yelled and wave my arms.

"Hello Zangief, we meet again." Ken walked in and cracking his knuckle to give me a good beating.  
"Oh shit." That my word only could came out from my mouth and I watched Ken walked toward in his ego way. I knew what is coming on me-standing sand bag.

To be continue


	4. Why she dumps me?

Chapter 4-Why she dumps me?

**This is chapter 4 and I like to thank for the reader to take their time to read my fiction. Currently I am post two chapter in every week. I have intent to complete this fiction as soon as possible. Most of this storyline has been drafted to the end and just need to type out. If any reader has the interest in this story and want haste the work. Please show support by write a review. Let me know if there any improvement or some part of story missing.**

**Please review, thank you**

* * *

It was a closing time and everyone in my console had their own thing to do. Me, at the usual place to Tapper with my decision had my drinking. It was the rough day today. That girl was unbelievable for leave me there. I don't know as what run on her mind and it so rare for a gamer would do such a thing except the game is spoil and not working proper.

Dump by a gamer, it was a first. Soon I would forget about the embarrassing moment when I reach to tapper. Getting drunk is a best medicine to throw away the bad memory and replace a good one. It had some setback, bigger headache in the next morning. That was my intention for tonight

Tapper is nice home for relaxing. I never call it as a place and why is that? This is where I can enjoy being myself to be drunk and yet I am champion of drinking. I could the worse fighter at my console but tapper is my turf and I will take down challenger challenge in drinking. Mario, some soldier at heroes' duty and other would want to wrestle me in drinking.

I step in and noticed in sudden silence at tapper that make me wondered. The people there was staring at me and whispering each other as if some bad happen related to me. I took my seat at the usual spot and call the bartender.

"What is going on?" I shifted my body a little near to the bartender and asked. I felt uncomforting sensation such silence. The bartender asked me with very specific question need to be answer. "Did the gamer dump you today?"

"Yeah, what is the big deal?" I raised my left eyes brow with confused look. Then people there roar in sudden laughter. The bartender served me large beer and it was on the house.

"You are first person to abandon by a gamer. You are making history." The bartender congratulated me in sudden that stunned me. I was blushed in red and I was mad, not overjoyed but an embarrassment. "What is so funny?" I asked.

"You are so villain that the gamer didn't want to play with you anymore." One of the characters laughed in the hidden crowd. I was mad and clenched my fist into a ball and ready to slam on the smooth surface bar table. The bartender touched my fist to calm me down.

"Don't care about them. I feel horrible for you." The bartender nodded and poured another glass full, place next to my other which I had not touched yet. I accepted his offer and drink it alone at the corner. The bartender cleaned his glass dry with white clean cloth and waited for me to whine and complain. It was part of his job.

"Why she left the game. Is it my problem? I never have such humiliation in my life." I started to whine to the bartender and took glass to drink  
"I don't know about your case. Everyone has a problem or a bad day on work." The bartender said as continued his work. "But yours is a bit too much."

"Yeah, try yourself standing there like stone and having your groin punched." I still remembered and how could I forget.  
"Ken did it? Ouch! But why" The bartender gave a hurt expression as if he got hurt. "That is cheap shot. Really not sportsmanship, you know"

"I don't know. I think he lost to me before. I have to go. I can't take this crowd laughing at me" I took a sneak peep on the people around and noticed some of them were smiling and sneering at me in silence. The laugh didn't died down and force me to go hiding.

I placed my pay as I have decided to left earlier than I supposed to be. The crowd made me uncomfortable.

"Never mind, it is on me this time. I am sorry that I asked you earlier" The bartender pushed my pay and gave me a smile. I nodded and leave the place and find another place I can enjoy and relax by myself.

As I walked down the game centre and I intent choose a quiet street where less people would take until I stumble on Yuni. She seems surprised to bump into me and instantly recognize me on the spot as the character left by that gamer girl. "You are Zangief." She sounded excited.

"Yes, I am." I replied.  
"You are awesome today." Yuni slapped on my side of my arm

"Yes, I know as you tried to say about the incident of that gamer running away from my game." Seem that everyone knew about this and no secret can kept. "About the runaway incident, is that right?" I said before Yuni tried to open her mouth.

"No, why I do want ask about. I saw it." Yuni said  
"You mean everything." I asked and Yuni nodded her head, now I felt worst even more than embarrassment. She saw the whole thing including the nut breaker move that Ken make his stint.  
"Even that the Ken pulled that stunt thing on me" I turned my question around a bit and not so direct on it. "What, what wrong with you? I did saw it but you don't need to mention about it." Yuni blushed red. It was totally obvious that she did saw and I was totally dumb to ask her that.

"Then, what you want to talk about." I asked Yuni as it was not concern about the crazy thing happen on me.  
"I want to tell you about that girl." Yuni said  
"What about her?" I seem didn't catch her meaning.  
"I think she has a crush on you."

I was stunned. What do you mean crush on me? I took a few back and brace myself to ask more detail on it. "What do you mean?"

"Look, I saw the whole thing. The fight and she was bouncing happy. Then she walked away. Not because you not are terrible fighter but I saw an older person called her. I think that person is her mom." Yuni explained

"How can see all of that?" I claimed it was nonsense.  
"Hey, my console display much larger and higher view position than your console does. Why should I lie to you? I saw it. She was looking at the entrance arcade with a disappointing look as if she want to play more and understand you better."

"Why is me?" I asked and Yuni could not provide the answer but she had a hunch feeling that gamer girl would be back soon and see me which I am afraid as what would happen next.

To be continue


	5. I need help

Chapter 5- I need help

**Thank you for reading it. I hope you enjoy this one. Please read and review to some support. Thank you **

It had been week that I left alone and still there was no sight of that girl coming to the arcade. My mind still stuck with Yuni words that what did she meant another day about that gamer girl had the crush on me. It was kind of disturbing and also affecting my work as profession wrestler.

At some fight, I would just lose my focus and letting them to beat crap out of me. I couldn't control myself and my head would automatic looking at the outside of the arcade for quick scan the area for that gamer girl. "Why she did come?"

I felt abandon which I always thought was good thing. I should able to be myself as baddie once more. Just forget that moment of glory victory of small win that make myself feeling proud. It was not the same thing.

At one boiling point, Ryu came to me and question about my work profession. He complained me about not focusing until one of the gamer making fun about me for easy picking fighter and Ryu wasn't happy with my sloppy challenge against him.

I didn't bother much because I always become the easy picking by all fighters. It was program problem for selecting me as the lousy fighter to enter the roster, not me to decide to win or lose.

"Better you buck up your fight or you getting a black eye from me" Ryu was strict, of course he will always be popular.  
"What the different, I got a black eye from you today."  
"You need focusing."  
"I am! I am focusing to lose." I slammed the door, leave Ryu stood in front my metal door and then leave me alone.

I didn't know what is wrong with me. I began think to silly thing like I should run. Oh yes, maybe it was good idea become turbo like Ralph story at the meeting. But I don't need a medal. What do I need?

Dignity? Fame?

I did have some of it, well of course at tapper place. I am always the champion of drinking. It was unrecognized by other. I

Was it that girl? She is the one make me different. I sat one my bed and place my arm into a position where my knuckle supports my chin and the elbow pressing against the knee as the same time. I was deep in thought and took deep breathes which aid me on solving thing. I stare the picture. The thinker.

"Take your time." I said to myself and without realise that I wasted time. There was nothing come from my brain except that girl again. The image of bouncing around and some of face expression I saw before, was making me nut. I need help and I knew who to look for. He is the one could help me.

The sun was blazing hot and the dirt path carefully pave as the street. I was in Dhalsim turf and the people were not so friendly. It was maybe because that I won against their local hero earlier in the game. I was uneasy with the stare but I needed him to help me out. I walked and walked around the place and pinpoint Dhalsim stay. It was maze and the houses have the same look.

It would take me forever until a couple kids playing nearby at own house. "I think I should ask for some direction." I talked to myself and spot them busy playing

"Hello kids, do you know where is Dhalsim place?" I asked with smile, tried to act friendly as I possible as I can. The kids were squatting playing and looked up as the shadow covered them. They looked frighten as if they never saw a big muscle guy before and my smile had the situation gone worse.

"Monster." They screamed at me  
"I am not a monster. I am wrestler." I replied  
"Ahh!, human bear." One of the kids noticed my hair chest. "Look I am not a werebear." I replied again. Then, one of kids began to cry; it was a little girl and covered her face. "Sex fiend." What was that? Who is the programmer in the world would set my profile in such a way.

It was the final straw and those words blow me out my patience out of me. "I am not as what you think. I am Zangief. I am wrestler. Not a human bear, monster or sex ff..." I stopped as I noticed the people surrounding and Dhalsim was in among the crowd together. He seems unhappy and his both cross each other on his chest as if something about me doing wrong. I think because I had frightened those kids.

"Hi Dhalsim." I greeted him and Dhalsim asked me to follow him and without any further word to say. That I am sure he was really pissed out me

Dhalsim beckon me to his place, travelling inside the maze until we reached the destination. It was a five storey mansion and decorated with beautiful artefact status elephant stood the both side of the golden gate. I never knew his place was big. I was thought that he would a squatter house where the roof would made with dry straw and have weird decorating of skull and other unknown thing that belong some animal.

I entered inside and it was beautiful. The layout of the floor was white marble look more modern day. The wall had it own painting of telling the story about the god and holy monk and the centre had a large statue of a god sitting on the throne and staring us.

"I impress with your place. You are a rich and fancy" I admired his place as I stepped in his place  
"What are you doing here?" Dhalsim was cutting out from the chase and asked me direct of intention.  
"I come here and need from your help." Finally I was able to say it straight without think way to say it. Dhalsim looked at me with one eye brow raise and his pokers face had strong indication of refusal

"No?" I said just to hasten his decision but what I got from him was "Why?" It was perfect chance to speak out to him as like counselling doctor. All about my confusing feeling, that gamer girl and even my goal of life spilled out. Too bad, there was no lounge chair for me lie down and there if there is, I will talk longer.

Dhalsim stood there and listened in very detail. He didn't speak anything except he had his eyes close and nodded his head until I had finish my dilemma. "Interesting...Then you can go now" Dhalsim said as if I was cure.

"What. That it?" I asked  
"Yes. Do you have anything to say?" Dhalsim replied  
"I thought you say something or advice." I could understand with Dhalsim action.  
"Well, you spill all your trouble out. Do you feel any better?" Dhalsim said

"Yeah, a little but the problem still run loose on my head. I need to forget that girl." I pointed my head, reminding that the girl face still running around in of my memory.  
"Well, this is the way I treat my patient. They just talk and leave after that." Dhalsim claimed his work worked.

I thought was joke but it was dead centre hitting on my head to realized Dhalsim was not a doctor. He was good at listening only. Anyway, he was the only man I got to ask. I couldn't ask other to help because they were not even close to the profession to help out me.

I couldn't ask Barlog, he is a boxer and possible he could help by punching on my face hard enough for me to have amnesia. Total brain damage

I couldn't ask Ken. I could smell that he tried to hatch a plan to make fun of me. That cheap shot he made still burn fresh in my memory.

I couldn't ask Vega. He seem more gay and always in the talk about facial beauty and cosmetic.

And Blanka, I don't understand what he tried to say except growling and roaring like a beast.

"Please anything that makes this memory goes away." I begged and almost to my knee.  
"Ok, maybe we try my way." Dhalsim seem moved and willing to help me after seeing my sincerity for asking his help

To be continue


End file.
